The present invention relates to a portable gas burner and, more specifically, to such a portable gas burner, which has a detachable reflector and a detachable base.
FIG. 9 shows a portable gas burner according to the prior art. This structure of gas burner 3 comprises a base 33, a burner body 31 supported on the base 33, and a reflector 32 suspended above the burner body 31. This structure of portable gas burner is functional, however it still has drawbacks. In order to effectively reflect the light and heat downwards from the burner body 31 and to support the portable gas burner stably on a flat surface, the reflector 32 and the base 33 must have a broad area (diameter). However, because the base 33 and the reflector 32 are not detachable, the portable gas burner occupies much storage space when not in use or during its delivery.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a portable gas burner, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a portable gas burner, which has a detachable reflector and a detachable base. It is another object of the present invention to provide a detachable base and a detachable reflector for a portable gas burner that are inexpensive to manufacture. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a detachable reflector and a detachable base for a portable gas burner that have a strong structural strength. According to one aspect of the present invention, the base for the portable gas burner is comprised of a hollow disk-like shell and a plurality of sector plates detachably fastened to one another and to the periphery of the disk-like shell by screws. According to another aspect of the present invention, the reflector for the portable gas burner is comprised of a reflector disk and a plurality of sector plates detachably fastened to one another and to the periphery of the reflector disk by screw rods and wing nuts, which screw rods being respectively formed integral with the sector plates of the reflector. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the sector plates of the reflector each have a scrolled outer end portion and reinforcing ribs to reinforce the structural strength.